Sakura's Tears
by 7th Path of Pain
Summary: Sakura cries for the pain that her teammates have had to suffer. One-shot. Sad story.


AN: Hello everyone 7th Path of Pain here with a bit of a werid short story, a sad story. Now I won't usually do storys like this since its not my thing, even if I do like to read ones like this, but this idea got into my head at like 3pm on a weekend and hasn't left since so fuck it, lets make it a story. This will be pretty short and will only be a one-shot so enjoy.

* * *

Sakura sat alone at Training Ground 3, the training ground she shared with her team. The place where they had so many great memories, from the bell test, to the forming of Team Kakashi, to the time Naruto made his own justu. Yes, there were many loving and heartwarming moments that had token place at this field, this however was not one of those moments.

You see there was a simple reason Sakura was alone in the training grounds, it was raining. Now you might be wondering what that has to do with anything and the answer was once again simple, the rain prevented anyone to notice her tears. Now Sakura did not cry for herself, oh no, as a active medic-nin during the Fourth Great Shinobi War she had seen somethings that could break people. No Sakura did not cry for herself, then who did she cry for? She cried for her team and all the pain they had gone through.

She cried for her sensei Kakashi.

Cried for the boy who had walked in on his father's corpse, a knife though his chest and the blood still flowing onto the floor.

Cried for teen who had been raised in war and death.

Cried for teen who at the age of 12 had killed more then most jonin did now.

Cried for the teen who had watched his friend and rival get buried under a pile of rocks just to save his life.

Cried for the teen who had unintentionally ran his other teammate though with a technique he had created with the promise to use it to protect his allies.

Cried for the young man who had watched his sensei and father figure die protecting his village.

Cried for the young man, no less then 20, who was now completely alone.

Cried for the young Anbu who went on suicide mission after suicide mission, blaming himself for his friends deaths.

Cried for the man who had become famous using the eye his dead friend gave him, a constant reminder that he had failed to save them.

Cried for the man who had to go though it all over again during the war, this time with past friend trying to end his life and having to witness his death once more.

She cried for the man whose eyes had dried up long ago.

She cried for her old crush Sasuke.

Cried for the boy who had walked in on his brother killing his family like it was some kind of sport.

Cried for the boy who then had to watch the event take place inside his head for three days straight.

Cried for the boy who had steped into darkness and isolated himself from others.

Cried for the teen who wanted nothing but revenge and would to anything to get it.

Cried for the teen who abandoned his friends for the promise of power.

Cried for the teen who had finally gotten his vengeance, only to learn that what he knew was a lie.

Cried for the teen who became lost in the darkness he had once claimed to be able to see though.

Cried for the teen who had fallen for his clan's Curse of Hatred.

She cried for the teen who now only cried blood.

She cried for her long time friend Naruto.

Cried for the boy who's birth had caused the death of his parents.

Cried for the boy who was alone day one.

Cried for the boy who grew up being hated and shunned, without knowing why.

Cried for the boy who fought through it all with a smile on his face, never showing his pain.

Cried for the teen who shouted his dream to the heavens, hoping someone would acknowledge him.

Cried for teen who had found out the horrible reason why he ws hated.

Cried for the teen who accepted her request, no matter how much it pained him.

Cried for the teen who had the man he had once called brother pierce his lung with a Chidori.

Cried for the teen who's curse had caused the destruction of the village he loved.

Cried for the teen who meet his parents at his darkest hours, only for them to disappear again.

Cried for the teen who's curse had caused the death of many of his allies, from Asuma to Neji.

Cried for the teen who was looked at like a weapon from both sides of the war, like a pawn in a bigger game of chess.

Cried for the teen who refused to show any weakness, as it would give his enemies a advantage and lower the moral of his friends.

She cried for the teen who couldn't afford to cry.

Now you might be asking why it was her and her alone who cried for her team. Well she was the only one who knew of there pain, after all her team hid there suffering very well.

One hid behind a mask, another behind a indifferent stare, and the last behind a smile as big as the sun is bright. However, despite there attempts she saw through it all, she saw through the smoke that hid the broken mirrors.

She cried because she saw the scars behind Kakashi's mask.

She cried because she saw the pain hidden in Sasuke's eyes.

She cried because she saw just how forced Naruto's smile really was.

She cried because she was the only one who saw underneath the underneath.

* * *

AN: Well did you like it? I might to more one-shots later, but it really depends if I get a idea that sticks. Speaking of which I've am gonna start two new storys rather soon, don't know exactly when though. I'm sad to say that I have gotten some writer's block for my other story The living weapon so I hope making two more will cure me of it. I've also had to do finals the past week so I was to exhausted to write a new chapter. Anyway thanks for reading don't forget to review since they really help motivate me.

7th Path of Pain out.


End file.
